Saga of Finley
by KillingFiendCorp
Summary: Wanted by none, raised by all, and will strife to prove them all wrong. This is the saga of a dwarf named finley.
1. chapter 1

Midgard, the realm of man forged from the corpse of the giant Ymir, his flesh and bones forged the land and mountains, his blood became the ocean his teeth gravel and boulders his eyebrows became the gate to separate the Giants from the humans, and his brains became the clouds.

Ymir was slain by Odin and his two brothers Vili and Vè. After Ymir's death the three brothers would create the other races Elf, Vanir, Human, Dwarf, and the Aesir.

Yggdrasil, the tree of life, the world tree, an eternal green ash tree that extends to all realms. The piece that keeps all realms together. Asgard the home of the Aesir, Midgard the home of the humans, Alfheim the home to the elves, Vanaheim the home of the vanir, Jotunheim the home to the giants, Nidavellir the home to the dwarfs, Muspellheim the home to the fire giants and demons, Helheim the home to Hel and the dishonorable dead, and lastly Niflheim the world of ice, fog, and mist.

Odin the God of War and Wisdom, the AllFather was sitting upon his golden throne drinking fine red wine from a solid gold cup with emeralds, ruby's, and sapphires implanted on the outside of the cup. On the outside he seemed so at peace but on the inside he felt the shaking of Jotunheim the Giants were more lively than usual and he felt it rattle in his bones as goosebumps traveled up his skin and shivers run down his spine, curiosity had peeked his mind as he wanted to know who would dare enrage a giant.

But he already knew the answer "what do you hope to accomplish from this, Dwarf" spoke Odin "fame, glory, love, vengence, I had given my eye for knowledge but still I can not predict what exactly is you want" he continued "the road you walk bears no fruit as death is all that lies for you, surprise me Dwarf" said odin as he closed his eyes to rest.

JOTUNHEIM

"Fight me you coward" screamed a heavy deep voice as a giant by the name of Cadmar had furiously been punching the ground searching for his opponent "Cadmar, don't tell me you already lost him" laughed a giant by the name of Bas as he watched Cadmar punch the ground as if he were a wee lad "where are you, Midget" yelled Cadmar getting ready for what was to come "I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, YA FAT BASTERD" yelled the dwarf as a wooden mallet crashed down on Cadmar's face causing the giant to stagger back and fall on his ass.

Bas broke out laughing as Cadmar got up off his ass and laughed too. while the dwarf was tired as all hell because to these giants picking up a wooden mallet the size of a mountain was no big deal and was just an ordinary thing. But to him it was the hardest task he had ever done in his entire life his bones had been built strong, his skin had hardened, his muscles were ruff, and he was utterly exhausted.

"Pushed yourself to hard again, huh" spoke a heavy celtic accented feminine voice "ai, ma'm" said bas as he saluted this female giant still chuckling about Cadmar being wacked with his own mallet. "I swear lass one of these days he's going to get himself killed by working himself to hard" said Cadmar crossing his arms over each other with a smile "You two should head off back home to get ready for tonight" said the female giant with a smile on her face as she picked up the dwarf and carried him away.

The Dwarf was out like a light tired and exhausted he had fallen asleep and in his rest, in his dreams he could remember his first encounter with the Giants long ago when he was full of rage and anger a young lad he was but even then he was amazed by the Giants they were strong, tall, powerful, and mighty. He had heard of the battles between the gods and the Giants but thought none of it as all he was concerned with was killing odin.

He was born a dwarf but was considered lower than an insect. He was abandoned by his own kind as when he reached an age where he was suitable enough to take care of himself he would be forced to leave and never return. A young lad he was leaving his home without even knowing the name or face of his mother and father. He left Nidavellir and went to Alfheim where he would refuge for 4 months until he would encounter the elves.

The elves were critically territorial as they had belittled, mocked, and rejected him until the point where they had forcefully pushed him out of Alfheim but among all the elves he had meet there was one elf who was kind to him, one who would speak to him without belittling him or threatening him that elf's name was Con he was the chief of his village as well as the head elder of the village he would come and talk to the boy and explain to him of why the others treated him badly and would give him little pep talks. Con would continue doing this until the day the elves forced the boy to leave and Con would be the one to do it.

Con would give the boy a elven knife made of tungsten to protect himself as a pardoning gift as con waved goodbye to the boy he said "until the time comes young dwarf" and with that the boy entered yggdrasil and would enter Vanaheim.

Vanaheim was a snowy world full of mountains and forests and waiting for the dwarf were three Vanir there skins were dark and cold looking but they called to the dwarf and brought him to there village where they would shelter him for 2 weeks the three Vanir were Devin, Elgin, and Herne they were known as the 3 wise basterds of Vanaheim they were like scholars and philosophers but they were cheap and stengy old men with a huge drinking problem.

During the Dwarfs time there he had learned from the three how to strategize, how to fight, how to cook and read and hunt and speak properly. And when the two weeks were up the three Vanir sit him down and told him that this was all they could teach him for now for he was not worthy yet . And from there the men lead him to another branch of Yggdrasil and they left him three pardoning gifts the first gift was a sword made of Demascus steel and leather sheathe, the second gift was a shield with basswood as the base of the sheild with Demascus steel at the center and the rim of the sheild all completed with a matching Demascus steel handle, the last gift was a oak wood bow. And with that he entered yggdrasil once again entering the realm of man Midgard.

Among the realm of man the dwarf grew from being a child to being a young adult during his time with humans he became a warrior fighting among the likes of Spartans, Knights, Samurai, Indian warrior's, and even Vikings. Wars he had fought and even after wars humans would segregate him, they to enslave him but he had become a warrior he had promised himself never to be thrown away again, never.

Among the humans he had chosen to become a Viking warrior he had helped conquer lands as well as raise the civilization to riches but over his time there he had lost purpose he had no home, no love, no reason to exist. So he traveled to find the branch of Yggdrasil and left the world of man and entered Muspellheim.

He had entered the flaming blaze and had come face to face with Hel herself the daughter of Loki had come to him and laughed in his face "for what brings the foolish dwarf I see before me" said Hel "a place to call home" said the dwarf "A home you search in place that holds no life" she laughed "rejected your whole life and in loss of hope you travel here to my realm of flame giants and demons, but alas your not dead" said Hel "You can not be here dwarf, but when the time comes, Muspellheim's and Helheim's doors will always be open to you" and with that Hel touched the Dwarfs head pushing him into the branch of Yggdrasil sending him to Jotunheim the land of the giants.

The Dwarf had landed in the realm of the Giants, Jotunheim it was a Rocky landscape that would put the tallest mountains in Midgard and Vanaheim to shame. He would roam the lands until he would cross a village of giants he thought he would be able to slip by them sense he was no more than an ant to them but one giant with a huge red beard and long curly hair pin pointed him easily and in a flash of a second the giant had smashed his hand into the ground and grabbed the dwarf and brought him into his face "look what we have here" the giant spoke and this caught the other giants around the red bearded giant attention as they looked straight at the dwarf "it looks human maybe a dwarf it's so hard to tell the difference between the two" said another giant "I don't know maybe it's an elf or a vanir" said a another giant who had a big head "shut up, you dimb wit, what in all the nine would a vanir or an stuck up elf be doing here" said a female giant.

The red bearded giant looked at the dwarf in the eyes seeing and knowing exactly what he was "it's a Midget" declared the red haired giant and this pissed the dwarf off "I'M A FUCKING DWARF YA SHIT STAINS" screamed the dwarf as the the Giants barely heard and this caused them to hit there head and "oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh" went the Giants "I wasn't all that off than" said the red bearded giant "either way, what brings a dwarf to my village or all of Jotunheim by that matter" said the red bearded giant "I seek the place one calls home" said the dwarf "wouldn't your home be in Nidavellir" said the red bearded giant but as he looked deep in the Dwarfs eyes he saw no light, no soul "I see" said the red bearded giant "you must be the one everyone is talking about" said the red bearded giant "ai" said the dwarf "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Jotunheim is no place for a dwarf you might get squashed, crushed, or even eaten by the insects." Said the red bearded giant as he was about to put the dwarf down.

"No" said the dwarf catching the red bearded giants interest "what was that midget" said the red bearded giant "I said No" spoke the dwarf "I will not leave, i will not be thrown away ever again" said the dwarf "You got some pretty big balls for a midget" said the red bearded giant "you've heard what I've had to say" said the dwarf "alright than dwarf, if you want Jotunheim to be your home that badly show to me your worthy of her" said the red bearded giant as he put the dwarf on the ground and then he turned to the other giants.

"A CHALLENGE HAS BEEN MADE" yelled the red bearded giant causing the other giants to cheer wildly "A DWARF WISHES TO LIVE AMONGST US, AND BECOME A GIANT LIKE US" he continued as the others laughed "TO PROVE HIMSELF, FINN" he screamed as another giant came with a huge axe in both hands "FINN HERE WILL STRIKE HIM 1000 TIMES AND IF HE SURVIVES, HE WILL BECOME ONE OF US AND IF HE DIES, HE GETS NOTHING" screamed the red bearded giant as finn stood over the dwarf as he picked his axe way high and in full fledged force he swung the axe bringing it down upon the dwarf as his eyes flashed before his eyes, death had come.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Finley

"I'm a fighter, I will not give up, I will stumble I will fall but I will stand back up. It will take longer at times but I WILL stand back up keep fighting, it's who I am it's all I've ever been, and it's all I'll ever be until death take me, what say you dwarf" spoke the past as memories flashed the Dwarfs mind where did this memory emerge why has it appeared now he knows nothing of it but yet holds it who is talking why can't he not see why can't he not move why is everything going dark. The memory has ended.

Up high Finn raised the axe and with all his might and all his strength he brought the axe down speeding past the eyesight of the other giants in attendance killing the dwarf in one swing or so he thought as the crowd cheered but he raised the axe again seeing himself that the dwarf was still alive unscratched and not a bruise in sight but this only enraged Finn as his entire life he had trained with an axe he would not dishonor his own kind as skills with an axe was a giants pride and honor and he would not squander it.

"ONE" screamed the chief as he raised his index finger for all to see but Finn didn't waste any time as he raised the axe high again and brought it down upon the dwarf *cling* the sound of steel on steel could be heard the second time as finn raised his axe again to see the dwarf with a shield raised high over his head. For Finn this all made sense now there was no possible way any living being can survive any of his swings specially from his axe "TWO" said the giant chief now raising 2 fingers high for all to see.

Finn raised his axe again high above his head at this moment Finn was now on a mission to destroy the dwarfs tiny shield and the dwarf himself. "THREE" said the cheif giant But down to the ground the dwarf was already in agony two strikes from the axe to his shield had brought him to his knees he only stood to show that he wasn't weak but during the first strike he had already lost feeling in his legs the shock wave was absorbed by his shield but the impact of the strike had crumbled his spirit. But he would not falter, he would not break down here, this was his chance his opportunity to show them that he was strong, powerful, and mighty just like them he will show them.

Down came the axe smashing over and over and over again "FOUR" "FIVE" "SIX" now the swings were becoming more powerful and vigorous as finn screamed in complete Rage and Frustration "SEVEN, SIX, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN" now all the giants in the area were counting along with the chief giant "FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN, NINETEEN" now growing confidence as strength and Rage built up in his veins the dwarf stood from knees raising his shield high above his head with both hands holding the cold Demascus steel handle.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" the dwarf screamed as finn raised the axe again and brought it down upon the shield also screaming as the axe now had bursted to flames "TWENTY" yelled the other giants as finn continued on to batter the dwarf over and over again. Sparks and flames lighting up the shield but not braking or melting down but taking the strikes head on as if it was nothing. any other shield would have shattered by now but this one was still there unbroken and ready for more to come and for the dwarf it was his saving grace.

"TWENTY ONE, TWENTY TWO, TWENTY THREE, TWENTY FOUR, TWENTY FIVE, TWENTY SIX, TWENTY SEVEN, TWENTY EIGHT, TWENTY NINE" shouted the other giants counting along cheering the dwarf for his durability and drive but in the Dwarfs mind he couldn't hear a thing, he couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes long ago and he had lost feeling in his arms by the 4th strike of the Giants axe he stood feeling nothing but the impact of force being driven into his sheild causing great pain to his arms and his legs.

He waited for the beating to end and the ringing in his ears to stop but it never ended as he could no longer hear the count of the giants but only the ringing of his shield being banged on over and over again as hours upon hours had passed many suns and moons had risen and fallen as the count had passed from twenties to thirties to forties to fifties to sixties to seventies to eighties to nineties to finally one-hundred but the bashing of the axe had continued as the crowd of giants had become exhausted due to the many days of being awake without any sort of rest as the count had continued from one-hundreds to two-hundreds to three-hundreds to four-hundreds to five-hundreds to six-hundreds to seven-hundreds to eight-hundreds to nine-hundreds as the end of trial is on the brink to coming to an end.

"Nine-hundred and one, Nine hundred and two, Nine hundred and three, Nine hundred and four, nine hundred and five, Nine hundred and six, Nine hundred and seven, Nine hundred and eight, Nine hundred and nine" counted the chief giant as he was the only giant to stay as he watched, counted, and observed this entire trial through and through with the stare that could set an entire world on fire as he watched Finn one of his greatest warrior's become frustrated and exhausted with every swing but swing after swing it did nothing, it achieved nothing it was as if finn's energy was being absorbed and being transferred to the dwarf as the dwarf was standing tall with both hands holding on to the Demascus steel handle.

The dwarf was now looking with his eyes no longer holding the presence of fear and sadness in them but Determination and Strength as the dwarf that was had died as a Mighty Giant had been forged by Finn's axe. Finn picked up the axe all the way up as his dirty blond hair now covered his face and sweat poured from his body "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Finn as he slammed the blade of the axe into the Dwarfs shield in one swift fast motion hitting right on mark causing the impact and force of the blade to effect the surrounding area causing the dust from the ground to implode making it seem as if a bomb went off. But as the dust had cleared all that could be seen was the dwarf standing with his head held high with a broken shield as the Demascus steel handle had shattered to pieces and the wood of the shield had finally split and the Demascus steel center piece was bent, battered, and cracked.

It was clear the trial was finally over as a slow clap could be heard from the chief giant. big red beard and long red hair on his head taller than a mountain and mightier than Thor he raised both his arms as he screamed "FINALLY THE TRIAL IS OVER AND THE VICTOR HAS BEEN DECIDED" said the chief giant "AS CHIEF OF THIS STRONGHOLD I BAS HAGAN DECLARE THIS DWARF BE UNDER ME AS MY SON AS TODAY HE SHALL GO BY FINLEY" screamed hagan "THE PURE FIGHTING CHILD" as hagan stared finley in the he said "welcome home, son".

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
